Problem: Multiply. $\dfrac{9}{6} \times \dfrac{4}{5}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{6}{5}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{13}{15}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{32}{30}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{36}{11}$
$= \dfrac{9 \times 4}{6 \times 5}$ $= \dfrac{36}{30}$ $= \dfrac{36\div6}{30\div6}$ $= \dfrac{6}{5}$